The Star Reader
The Star Reader (九星家,Hoshi no Dokusha) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, one of the its three strategist and its navigator. Originally a marine strategist who was thought to be dead. He was a very wise man and was said to even rival Necrid Bagans, for an unknown reason he left the services of the Marines and went into hiding. However faking his own death by being capture by the Hakuri crew and was killed, however he was given a new identity. Taking the identity of the Star Reader, he has earned himself a bounty of 40,000,000 for such crimes as participating in the Mother Hakuri Attack and for helping murder the Priests. Also for capturing and torturing Smoker and Tashigi, helping conquer a chain of several islands. Capturing its civilians and never being heard from again. With his devil fruit the Ryouchi Ryouchi no Mi, he has been called the “Man Who Can See All”. Appearance The star reading is a man in his late 30’s early 40’s, he has black hair and is seen smoking on a Kiseru pipe much like Richard does. During his days a marine, he wore a black yukata with a golden dragon design and a gold obi. He kept a sword in his obi as well; he then wore an officer’s jacket over his shoulders. He was a very handsome man, with his hair slicked back and he did wear a blind fold over his eyes. However, when he defected and faked his own death he had left behind his old cloths blood stained. He now wears bandages all over his body, showing yellow eyes and his dull black hair. He wears a red happi coat, with the right sleeve off showing off his bandages. He wears a pair of white Hakama pants, tied up at his shins with more bandages and a pair of white tabi socks. While on the mother Hakuri he doesn’t wear shoes, but when outside or such he is seen wearing a pair of Geta sandals. He often is seen walking with a cane and carrying a sword on his hip tied to his waist by a cord. Personality The Star reader is a very unique being, like many mystics he speaks in calm and collect manner. He seems to be a bit laid back, having no care for most things and have a blunt way of saying things. He is more of a passive man, who doesn’t really wish to fight nor does he wish to start fights. He is more of a man who uses knowledge to defeat others and using their weakness against him. Since his devil fruit allows him to see all of the opponent’s history written above their heads, he can speak of things in a blunt and uncaring manner. Which can get people angry with him; he has no fear of death nor of anyone including Demetrius. The Star reader when speaking of others he can hit just the right spot to make them upset or sad, which is his main way of fighting. However he can be cruel as he speaks of events of others, not caring nor sparing any sweet words. Never sugar coding anything that comes out of his mouth, the star reader is a detached man as well. Not really having a need for Nakama’s, money or much food, he meditates and does reflect on these things. In his eyes he doesn’t need these things, the only thing that he has stated that still bounds him to this earth is his service to the Hakuri crew and his love of smoking. Rekationships Hakuri Crew In the Hakuri Crew he is a very wise man, often acting as one of its three strategists. He is respected by all of the division members and commanders, man of the commanders turn to him for a strategy that has neither emotions nor sparing any of the sinners. The Star reader can work very well with any member, although the star reader doesn’t trust the Ambrose brothers at all. However he keeps this to himself, not wanting to point suspicious fingers at the brothers. Because he knows that they play a key role in the strength of the Hakuri Crew. Ranshi & Tanshi's Division In Ranshi and Tanshi’s unit he is their strategist, many of the members don’t really care about him since he is more of a strategist and not a fighter. Ranshi tells Tanshi to leave the star reader alone or they might face being called back, it seems that Demetrius has warned the members if they harm the star reader they would face death. However the four horsemen listen to the Star Reader, Matsunaga as well can speak to the star readers and speak of events with him without any problems. Demetrius D. Xavier The Star Reading is very valuable to Demetrius because since the star reader is a very good navigator and strategist. He hears the star reader’s opinion and such in order to make his strategy against his opponents. Abilities and Powers Speed The star reader has average speed, that can keep up with the rest of the crew and others. The star reader being a lighter man, he can move swiftly and silently making him hair to track. He is a master of stealth, being able to spy on others and be on his way without them knowing. Strength The star reader has average strength as well, he can keep up with the rest of the crew and his opponents. He can handle himself against people twice his size and still give them a humiliating defeat. Devil Fruit The Ryouchi Ryouchi no Mi (了知了知) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user can see the life line of another written above their heads. Ryouchi for “See”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Know-Know Fruit. Strengths and Weakness The strengths of this fruit are not an offensive or defensive one, this fruit allows the user to see a person’s whole life and many other things. That is shown written above their heads, however only the user of this fruit can see this. To tell the user is seeing the writing is when their eyes turn red. This can help user gain an advantage over an opponent in battle; they can be able to see the next move they plan to make. So in turn the user can prepare for their attacks or such. The user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki The Star Reader has studied countless haki technqiues and uses, he has created a way of using himself and much more easier as well. He can increase his senses, durability and being able to knock back others with his haki, even without his devil fruit he can predict other's movements so well. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Category:Male Category:Fan User Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User